Control modules are frequently used in controlling various aspects of a climate control system. In HVAC applications, for example, such control modules are often employed to provide control over a furnace, air-conditioner, heat pump, ventilation fan, damper valve, or other system component. In some cases, the control module may be used in conjunction with one or more other controllers as part of a networked HVAC system. For instance, the control module may be connected to an executive controller that provides executive control over several control modules each tasked to provide control over a particular system such as a heating system or ventilation system.
The control over each system often requires the use of a separate control module having a specific hardware and software configuration adapted to control the particular component or components within the system. In the control of a ventilation system, for example, a separate ventilation control module adapted to function with the various ventilation components (e.g. fans, damper valves, etc.) must typically be installed. In replacement applications where an existing controller is being replaced, there are often multiple reprogramming and/or downloading steps that are required to properly configure the control module for use with the existing system components. The modification of the control module may require, for example, the installer to download new software and physically rewire the input and output terminals on the device. Due to the number of variations in system components, the manufacturer of such control modules must often produce and stock numerous control module configurations, resulting in increased cost and overhead. Accordingly, there is a need for a unitary control module that can be configured to operate in different applications.